Kabbage Boy
is the worst metal band of all time, and the band that employs Eddie Riggs as a roadie during the Age of Modern Man. Description The entire band, apart from the bassist, show no respect towards Eddie or the classic Metal they supposedly descend from; they only accept the stage set that Eddie built in an "ironic, retro sort of way". During the intro, they play their hit single, "Girlfriend", which mixes metal with pop lyrics and rapping, much to Eddie's dismay. This prompts Eddie to say, "I can fix anything... except that." Story The lead guitarist smashed Clementine at the last performance, and is shocked that Eddie was able to repair it. After he sarcastically remarks that he'll try not to smash it up 'too much' this time, the bassist tells him not to antagonize Eddie, as Eddie scares him. The lead singer, distracted by his HipTop (and texts), asks Eddie if he can get rid of the current stage and build them something to better appeal to their target audience, the 'tween demographic'. He backs down slightly upon noticing Eddie's disgruntled movement, but comments that Eddie will have to catch up and join the modern world. More than likely, he is also slightly afraid of Eddie, but is more concerned with the band and his appearance. During their performance, the guitarist attempts to show off but instead ends up dangling over a drop to his death on the top of the stage set. Begrudgingly, but without much hesitation, Eddie saves the guitarist by catching him - but at the cost of his own life. The guitarist escaped, but Eddie was crushed underneath a heap of twisted metal, that, more than likely, the guitarist's idiotic antics caused to loosen and fall from the stage set. When Eddie's magical belt buckle, really an idol of the Eternal Fire Beast Ormagöden, tasted his blood, it summoned the spirit of the real Ormagöden. The Bassist got off the stage in time, before a wall of flames rose and completely encircled the stage, summoned by Ormagöden, who promptly turned his terrible scream upon most of the band, and the remainder of Kabbage Boy were all killed when it unleashed its metal fury, blowing their heads off with its pure Metal power. (If the Gore option is turned off, the three band members simply fall over instead.) He then crushes the unworthy drummer beneath his mighty fist and cleared the drums out of the way to make room for Eddie's body. Despite Eddie's distaste for the group, "Girlfriend" is one of the songs that can be unlocked for the Mouth of Metal by raising one of the Buried Metal relics. Further mocking the band and song's dignity, the Mouth of Metal classifies this song's genre as "S.W.O.A.T.M.R.M.", or'' Second Wave of American Tween Melodic Rap Metalcore''. Trivia * The lead guitarist, the first person to speak in the game, is voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz, who provided the voice of protagonist Raz in Double Fine's Psychonauts. During the intro, the connection is shown doing Raz's victory dance atop the set. The Psychonauts reference is later continued by "Jack", the inventor of the hydraulic deathrack, as he is wearing Raz's signature goggles. Jack is also voiced by Steven Horvitz. * Some of the band member's designs seem to be created with the idea of making fun of certain stereotype styles. The drummer, for instance, seems to be riffed off of the punk/goth style: wearing all black, an anarchy symbol on his shirt, *possibly tattoos on each arm, and a ridiculous amount of facial piercings. His eyebrows each have three rings in them, he has one large ring in both his nose and lip, and his ears each have four. The DJ band member seems to be making fun of the 'gangsta' image, his pants at his knees, and he wears three baseball caps, one on top of another, all backwards. * The Bassist was the only one to get off the stage in time, the rest of the band was killed when Ormagöden faces them. This is possibly because he was the only one who showed Eddie any respect, and therefore Ormagöden, potentially, allowed him to escape the severe penalty the rest suffered. In addition, it may also be because he was the only band member who did not stand and gawk like a sheep when Ormagöden made his appearance- he was the only one sensible enough to make a run for it. * The messages appearing on the lead singers' phone when he talks to Eddie about the stage are "WTF :)" and ":) OMG". * Kabbage Boy's name is influenced by the nu-metal's characteristic of misspelled names. * Eddie remarks that he "misses when the music was good" after seeing their performance, this draws parallel to a common attitude of distaste for nu-metal within the heavy metal fanbase, usually in favor of older, more established bands and subgenres. * The white mask worn by the bands vocalist is a homage to the 1986 musical, Phantom of the Opera. * The genre acronym "S.W.O.A.T.M.R.M." (Second Wave of American Tween Melodic Rap Metalcore) is a reference to the "N.W.O.B.H.M", New Wave Of British Heavy Metal, that started in the late 1970s, and achieved international attention by the early 1980s. Gallery Tween Demographic.jpg Kabagge Boy Bass.png Clementine Kabagge Boy.png Kabbage Kid at the Mic.jpg Kabbage Boy Decapitation.jpg Kabbage Boy Concept.jpg Screenshot 7.png|Kabbage Boy Logo Category:Characters Category:Humans